powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Quadra Org
The Quadra Org is a chimera-themed Org and is one of the primary villains of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc, in which he is the final Org. He serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "The Lone Wolf" the seventh and final part of the Zen-Aku story arc. Biography This animal-like monster was created out of the Elephant, Giraffe, Black Bear, and Polar Bear Animal Crystals by Master Org, which were stolen by Zen-Aku. He battled Merrick and made a beat down on him, the Rangers came and morphed into the Wild Force Power Rangers and did battle with this monster, but non of their weapons have any effect on him, they then used the Jungle Sword Savage Slash on him, but even that just bounce right off of him, he then attack the Rangers by using the powers of all four Wild Zords, and had the Rangers at his mercy, he was about to make the final strike on them until Merrick stepped forward and did battle with the monster again, he was out match but no matter how much Quadra Org attacks, Merrick will not stay down, the Lion Zord called the Wolf, Hammer Head and Alligator Wildzords to help out Merrick and gave him a morpher, which lets him turn into the new Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, he then does battle with the Quadra Org, but no matter how much the Quadra Org tried, he was no match and was destroyed by the Wolf Ranger's Laser Pool. Toxica revived him as a giant, The Wolf Ranger summons his Wild Zords and they formed a new form for the Predazord, the Predazord Light, and the Wildforce Rangers summon the Wild Zords to form the Wild Force Megazord Striker to aid the Predazord in battle, with the combine attacks of the Wildforce Megazord's final striker and the Predazord's Revolver Phantom, the Quadra Org was destroyed once and for all. Personality Unlike the other Orgs before hand, the Quadra Org doesn't talk, only speaking in roars (all though at one point it is possible to make out the words "Yes?"), but judging by his actions, the Quadra Org is a sinister monster that loves to mock his enemies from his power, despite all of this however, he is shown to be loyal to Nayzor. Powers And Abilities *'Strength:' Quarda Org is one of the more stronger Orgs, being able to best all five Rangers in battle. He was able to toss Merrick to the ground with just one arm *'Durability: '''Quadra Org has incredibly thick skin, it is strong enough to be unaffected by the Rangers' Weapons striking him at once. Even the Jungle Sword had no effect on him and bounced right off. Two slashes from Merrick's clawed hands did absolutely nothing He eventuaily shrugged off a blast from Merrick's Lunar Cue; Sniper Mode and fire back. WHen made giant, the Wild Force Megazord Shark Surge and Tiger Fury attacks combined with a double punch from the Predazord just made him stunble back. It took the power of the Lunar Break attack and later the Wild Force Megazord Final Strike and the Predazord's Revolver Phantom to end him for good. *'Lighting Burst: Quadra Org can released a wild spread of orange-es yellow lighting from around himself. This pushed back and wiped out all five Rangers. *'Lighting Bolts: '''From the horns on his head, he can fire orange-es yellow lighting bolts. *'Forehead Giraffe Lighting Beam: 'From the giraffe head located in the middle of Qudra Org's forehead, he can fire a red-s orange lighting beam. *'Lighting Vision: 'Quadra Org can fire red lighting beams from his four eyes. A sjngle blast took down all five Rangers and soon blasted Merrick right off a hill. *'Eye Lighting Blast: 'Quadra Org can also fire a blast of orange-es yellow colored electricity from his eyes. *'Lighting Balls: 'Quadra Org can fire light orange-es yellow lighting balls in rapid succession. *'Polar Bear's Ice Breath: From the Polar Bear Wildzord head on his right shoulder pad, he can launch a stream of ice at his enemys. *'Black Bear's Fire Breath:' From the Black Bear Wildzord head on his left shoulder pad, he can launch a stream of flames at his enemys. *'Fireballs:' Presumably Quadra Org's strongest attack. By charging his hands up with energy from his forehead in the form of green lightning, Quadra Org can launch a big fireball from his arms. Although this had no effect on the Zords, the nature of the attack implies this is the best he could muster. Arsenal * Trunk Right Arm: On the Quadra Org's right arm is the Elephant Wildzord's trunk, which he can wrap his target with great force. ** Extendible Trunk Arm: '''Qudra Org can extend his trunk arm to incredible lengths. ' ** '''Trunk-Tied: '''Quadra Org can launch a trunk that can tightly wrap his enemies. * '''Clawed Left Hand:' Qudra Org has a clawed left hand for combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Quarda Org is voiced by Frank Adelia. Notes *The Quardra Org is the third fusion chimera-type monster to appear in the series (the first being the Cog Impursonator, and the second being Troika). *While the Quarda Org doesn't talk, after taking out the the Wild Force Rangers and being stopped by Merrick, it is possible to make out the words "Yes?" *Quadra Org's first part of his name comes from the word Quadra, it is another word for the number four, it is a reference to how he is made out of '''four '''different Wild Force Zords. *The Quadra Org is the first monster to be fought by the Predazord Hero Mode. *The Quadra Org is the first monster in Wild Force to be fought by two Megazords. *The Quadra Org is one of the strongest and most powerful monster in Wild Force, having a huge arsenal of abilities, being able to out match all five Wild Force Rangers and when he grows giant, it took the power of two Megazords to finally bring him down for good. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:Chimera Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters Category:Ice-elemental PR Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:PR Electrical Monsters Category:Oni Themed Villains